


Filthy Habit

by momijimanju



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijimanju/pseuds/momijimanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some habits are only filthy to some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Habit

I can’t stop myself. It’s a filthy habit. But I just can’t stop myself. It’s not my fault. 

He keeps tempting me. He’s always falling asleep in the studio with his head resting on his hand. He does it on purpose, I’m sure. He knows how adorable he is in his sleep, especially after a day of recording, when he curls up on the couch in his favourite Adidas track pants and his head resting on his arm. 

I hope nobody else has seen me do it. Sometimes I’m not thinking straight and just take it out before making sure we’re alone. It’s even worse when we’ve had a late night and the next day have a photo shoot. He likes to get into those sexy costumes and then 'rest his eyes'. 

I’m sure he purposefully exposed his nipple that time. It’s so cute and makes me want to lick it. But that day we were surrounded by staff. No way was I going to even think about taking it out. That was a difficult day. His smooth pale chest was naked for anyone who walked by to see. I wanted to reach over and cover it up. 

It wasn’t until later that I noticed that I had taken it out. What was I thinking? I have no idea. I wasn’t thinking. This damn camera. It is proof of my obsession, my filthy habit. But he’s just so cute when he sleeps. 

And he’s doing it again. 

And we’re alone.


End file.
